


Murdering An Angel

by 59_tangerine_dream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel!Kyungsoo, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark Character, Demon!Jongin, M/M, Murder, Rape, Sadistic Jongin, Torture, it just got real dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/59_tangerine_dream/pseuds/59_tangerine_dream
Summary: A demon having a feast.An angel taking it's last breath.





	Murdering An Angel

Feasting on an angel's body was the most pleasurable thing in the world. The screams for mercy, the blood running down the slick, broken body, and finally, when you got to fill the angel to the brim, completing the ritual and killing it off with a last thrust before leaving it to die on the dirty ground, rotting away without it's soul.

Caputring an angel was easy, especially when it was young to the earth and the most eager to do good. 

The angel had fair, dewy skin, lips shaped like God made personally molded them, and round, curious and gentle eyes to see the world for it's beauty.  
His victim's name was Kyungsoo, and Jongin had seen him under a blossoming apple tree on the campus a summer morning, and wished to pick the plump apple that was the angel.

The little one Jongin caught had been on his way home from university, and swept him away before the eyes of his friends. It had amused him, and now he had returned to the cage, hungry for a serving of pleasure.

Jongin had watched the little beauty struggle against the chained cuffs around his wrists, the heavy metal loops clattering in a desperate attempt to break lose. His panic was erotic to the demon.

Kyungsoo's usually soft and kind eyes were now glossy from tears, panic and exhaustion. His small frame was shaking, and his white dress shirt slick to his upper body, both from sweat and from moist in the cellar air. His once fluffy and silky black hair, was now dirty and sticking to the side of his forehead after he had swept it out of his frightend eyes. His breathing strained and rustling. The humid air in the cellar had attacked his lungs and after a few days, he had come down with a high fever and a clogged, sore throat, and was starving.

Angry, red swellings had started to appear around the tight cuffs, almost like decorative lace in Jongin's eyes. The pain the angel felt was beyond satisfyingly arousing to the demon, and he pressed his hand over his groin, trying to keep himself from loosing control and scar the poor, miserable creature in front of him, struggling in weak attempts to escape the predator that watched him like a vulture, awaiting his last breath so that the vulture could feast on him.

He was still hidden, leaning on a wall in the shadows as his little dove tried to desperately escape his cage. Kyungsoo had drawn towards the oil lamp hanging on a cast iron hook on the wall, thinking that the light would shield him from the demonic shadows that sneeked threatingly towards him.  
He was wrong, and soon Jongin's shadows snaked up his back, around his ankles and up his legs, creating cuts in their wake, ripping his clothes to some extent. He shuddered in pain, and tried to get the shadows off him. He looked ready to give up, his body battered, bruised and bleeding, leaning to the left because of the pain from his bruised knees that rested on the uneven stone floor.

Yet, there was still a slither of hope in them. It outraged Jongin beyond control. He wanted to squash that slither, brake the wings of the bird. 

Kyungsoo's delicate wings were still provokingly hiding underneath his beautiful, clothed, porcelain skin, which only made Jongin's sadistic hunger burn brighter in his eyes. He saw them move below the shirt and milky hue, looking like they wanted to burst out of the skinny back and flee their masters body completely.  
The only way out was the two paralell white scars, settled on each side of his spine.  
If only Jongin could reach out and burry his hands into the scars, into the heat of Kyungsoo's flesh and forceably rip the wings from their fragile nest and claw at them as he laid claim on the innocent boys body. 

The thought of tainting the little creature was temping. Ravish him, feel the angelic blood on his hands, bathing in it while forcing him on all four taking all he held tressured at the last moment of his young life. He had stolen his kiss already, why not steal more? Surely there wouldn't be a difference on the little angel? He had soon wasted his last powers and then he'd be free to prey on. 

The image of the demon between the pearly white thighs of Kyungsoo was the last drop of self control that slipped Jongin's grip, and he moved in to take claim of the angel's body, a dangerous smile creeped onto his devilish lips.

Withdrawing the shadows that was feeding off of Kyungsoo's wounds, he forcefully gripped his dove's shoulder before pulling it, flipping the smaller over onto his back and hitting his head on the stone floor. He met his gaze, a barely conscious boy with pleading eyes meeting those of a lustful and cold ones. 

Jongin dipped down, pressing small, feather like kisses onto Kyungsoo's forehead, the cut on his cheek, and then, the corner of his swollen, plump lips. Compared to the sharp, knife like shadows, the demon's lips felt like a blessing, but the cruel eyes told of other things.

Sin, and bloodlust. 

Soon, Kyungsoo felt hands wandering across his body, a hand lifting his cuffed wrist, pressing a kiss below the cuff on his arm, but the pleasure was gone when he felt the metal tighten around his wrist, cutting into his flesh. Jongin smiled down with pleasure amd pressed the metal harder into the angel's skin as the weak angel below him screamed, scrunched up in pain and threw his free hand towards the other to get Jongin's grip off the cuff. Jongin easily stopped the attempt, pushing Kyungsoo down on the floor again. The angel's inhuman screeches and wails echoed in the damp room, but ended up swallowed by the shadows.

With one hand, Jongin gathered the chains to the cuffs and pulled at them, stretching the smaller's arm up and clasped one large hand around both his wrists, while the other hand started roaming down to Kyungsoo's delicate, excuisist throat. He caressed it gently, feeling the pulsating vein beating furiously. 

His little dove was frightend.

Perfect.

His eyes, that many before described as doe like, were leaking tears from the pain, but he bit his tounge. Yet the glint in his eyes was still present.

"How irritating." he thought to himself and decided to continue his slow torture on his little angel.

His hand left Kyungsoo's throat, moving down to his chest, where he felt a breath was released. The boy had stopped breathing when he rested his hand on his thin little throat. 

"Cute." Jongin snickered, dipping his claw like nails into the soft white flesh, and blood swelled from the puncture marks.

His fingers danced over the dove's chest, feeling the skin through some slits his shadows had left for him. Slowly, he popped the three first buttons of Kyungsoo's wet dress shirt, sneaking a hand inside.

He easily found the sensitive round peaks, pinching them softly. The angel gasped underneath him. In his pained feverish state where his broken mind desperately attempted gather the broken shards, his body enjoyed it.

Kyungsoo wanted to hit himself for leting the demon compell him into thinking this was a blessing. Shame crawled up along his neck in the form of a red blush, another proof of his innocence. The demon grinned and moved down, feeling the ribs along Kyungsoo's upper torso. The idea of braking one or two made his dick swell. Not yet though, but later in his heated climax.

Jongin's hand traveled lower until he felt the cool metal of the smaller's belt, then leaned into his angel's throat, whispering with a voice steeped in lust and desire.

"Let me prove that your God have sacrificed you to me. He has left you." his words were venomous, making the smaller underneath the demon whimper, holding his tears back.

Jongin's sinful fingers worked the buckle undone in matter of seconds, pulling it out of the loops of Kyungsoo's black pants.

He went to work on the fly next, but was interupted by the angel's trembling voice. He was chanting prayers, a weak, useless last attempt. His lips moved fast and his eyes were tightly shut. 

Jongin chuckled and instantly found the plump, whispering lips, and pressed his own to them to make him stop. He pushed his tongue further into the smaller's mouth, enjoying the angelic taste.

Kyungsoo's eyes where wide at the intrusion, terrified by the demons urging mouth. Jongin laughed loudly at his angel. Then he quickly grabbed Kyungsoo's unharmed hand and placed it onto Jongin's swelling buldge.

"This," he said with an evil smirk and made the smaller hand squeeze him tightly while he purred satisfyingly, "will make you scream for your dearest God and he will see your tainted, disgusting soul and leave you to us sinner." 

Kyungsoo choked on a sob, not wanting to loose the last thing he was clinging onto, yet he knew the demon's thirst wouldn't settle until Kyungsoo was as good as fucked to death. His guardian elder had told him of the cruelty the demons possesed, and now he was trapped like a prey under the vulture, ready to feast of his body while he was still breathing.

He continued to use Kyungsoo's shaking hand to rub himself, pressing his crotch onto the small palm. The innocent little angel's palm would never be large enough to wrap around Jongin's length, something that humuored the demon.

He let go the hand that immediately fell to the floor, paralised by the touch. He then proceeded with Kyungsoo's fly, easily popping the button and snaking his hand inside the waistband of his boxer.

Jongin groaned at the warm welcome he received, the dove's cock twitching disobidiently to it's owner. He sniggered and started planting kisses on Kyungsoo's throat, biting and nibbling to mark the skin in a dark purple and red tint. His fellow angels would see that Jongin showed no mercy. 

He would be feared.

His mouth left the sliky throat, wandering downwards, to the undone fly, and gently kissed the clothed area. Kyungsoo almost released a moan, but it was killed by another sob. 

Underneath his skin, Kyungsoo felt his wing itching to break free and take him away from this place, but the demon that had straddled him and now making him sin would catch him and rip his wings off, like he did to every other victim of his.

He could only let his limbs fall, giving up hope. His vision was blurry since a long time ago from tears and the fever.

Jongin felt the angel giving up underneath him, and he smiled an evil grin. His hand started moving faster, more urgent, popping the last buttons on Kyungsoo's shirt and then tugged at his pants as well, spreading sloppy kisses over the white skin, dragging his teeth over the landscape, biting down at some places, just to draw blood and drank of it, smearing it proudly with his tongue.

He leaned back, admiring his work. The angel's breathing was ragged, from pain or arousal, he didn't know, but it still satisfied him to see Kyungsoo wither underneath him, the little glint in his eyes almost extinguist. 

Blood from the cuts, sweat from the angel's fever and tears from his innocent eyes made him look like a painting, resembling a slaughtered deer.

Yet, he was far from finished. After all, the angel was still alive.

He quickly flipped the barely conscious boy around, pushing his face into the ground, suffocating him to some extent.

Grabbing the backside of the collar of the angel's shirt, he tore at the shirt with both hands, hearing the seams burst and the garment ripped into tiny pieces. 

He forced Kyungsoo's body down again, glancing hungerly at the white scars on his back. The wings were stressfully moving about under the skin, fluttering in fear. They knew what he was.

They knew they were prey under the clasp of death. 

Jongin grabbed his stiff dick, placed a hand underneath the wounded angel and lifted his hips and thrusted in forcefully without warning.

Kyungsoo screamed at the pain, feeling himself rip as the ribbed demon burried himself deep in Kyungsoo's flesh. The crying angel had never been touched by someone, and the demon felt how the tight ass clenched in a weak attempt to stop him.

The touch burned against his skin, making him feel like someone set him on fire making him burn for his disgusting sins. He cried, screamed, clawed at the ground until his finger were raw from scratching away at the stones.

Suddenly a sharp pain followed a thrust, but this time he felt it from his front. From behind him, he heard an inhuman growl, then a sadistic laugh as Jongin pulled his hand out from below the angel. His nails had ripped a gash in Kyungsoo's soct belly, and underneath him, warm blood seeped onto the floor, making it slippery and he barely was able to hold himself up.

His hand were covered in Kyungsoo's warm, blood, dripping onto his back. Jongin started smearing it over his back, paying close attention to the two scars along Kyungsoo's spine, while keeping his steady thrusts. He went deeper for every time until he felt like the boy below him couldn't take more, only to pull out and thrust back in harsher and faster. He bacame quicker, chasing his release when he dragged his nails across the scars. 

Jongin's eyes gleamed black as he with his last thrust dug his fingers into the back of the angel, grabbing hold of the two innocent, white wings and pulled with all his powers, hearing the wings crack under his unforgiving touch.

Kyungsoo screamed out in pain as he felt his flesh tear from him and saw how one of the wings were thrown on the floor in front of him. He gasped weakly, feeling the streams of blood flowing down his back and the demon's semen filling him. He cried loudly trying to strech out for his bloodstained wings in a weak attempt to survive, to save his body, but he couldn't reach it as the pain killed his ability to move. Without his wings, he would never make it alive. He sobbed and let his head hang, realising that the demon had intended to throw the wing just close enough for him that his fingertips would grace the bloody feathers but not enough to grasp hold of them.

He felt the demon's hands wandered up the angels body, feeling after his ribs and snapped them like twigs, inpaling them into Kyungsoo's lungs, puncturing them. Jongin groaned at the sound, feeling pleasure roll over him. The angel breathed in deeply but couldn't get air as blood flushed into his punctured lungs, and up his throat until he vomited the crimson liquid, flowing down his chin and coating his throat amd the floor.

Silent tears ready to fall never left Kyungsoo's eyes, as his violated body fell to the floor, the last signs of life slipping from his glossed over eyes.

As Jongin stilled, the muscles in the angel's body went limp and he fell dead to the floor. Jongin felt joyous and satisfied. He was proud of his masterpiece, enough to leave it as it was, and got back on his feet, dressing himself.

He knew that the dead body would be recovered by a group of angels, and he knew they would fear the sight. A very young angel, tarnished and broken, his white feathers coated in his own blood.

He smiled wickedly, turned back to the dead body which by now was unrecognizable and lifted it by it's head, sealing his lips to it one last time. Then, he threw the body to the wall, and blood splattered across it.

Such a masterpiece as his would never be forgotten. He was satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've posted here on ao3...
> 
> If you want to read more works from me, feel free to comment.
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.


End file.
